Il n'y a plus de super-héros
by KalistaCriss
Summary: Matt est un jeune garçon qui se trouvait à la mauvaise fête, au mauvais moment, ce qui chamboulera sa vie à tout jamais.


Voilà un OS que j'ai fait pour l'anniversaire de ma soeur, l'unique Aurelie Zerah. Son personnage préféré étant Matt Daehler, j'ai voulu lui faire une surprise en lui offrant son Dieu vivant en cadeau.

Attention, il y a des spoilers de la saison 2 de Teen Wolf. (Moi je préviens juste, après vous faites comme vous voulez hein.)

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. (C'est Jeff Davis le papa.)

Donc, Noijeux Zanevirsaire comme dirait l'autre ;)

* * *

Un garçon marchait tranquillement sur le trottoir. Le ciel était sombre et il pouvait voir les étoiles qui le clairsemait, brillant discrètement. Même si la nuit était bien avancée, Matt pouvait sentir la chaleur de l'air de juin sur son visage.

Depuis la rue il entendait de la musique provenant du jardin où il se rendait.

"-Il y a une fête ici ?, se demanda-t-il."

Son ami Isaac Lahey ne lui avait rien dit, mais il s'en fichait un peu ; il voulait juste faire affaire. Isaac avait une édition originale de Batman et Matt comptait bien lui proposer celle de Green Lantern en échange. La proposition était parfaite, le jeune garçon ne pouvait pas refuser.

Une fois qu'il eût ouvert le portail, il put voir les détails de la fête. Les membres de l'équipe de natation venant de lu lycée où il irait quand il serait plus grand étaient en train de faire les fous. La musique était forte et résonnait dans les oreilles du garçon brun. Des ballons remplis d'hélium s'envolaient, propulsés à coups de pieds dans le ciel par les adolescents. Sur la droite de Matt, un garçon et une fille s'embrassaient outrageusement contre le mur de la maison et il baissa les yeux, gêné. Ce fut sa plus grande erreur de la soirée. Les yeux rivés sur le sol, il ne vit pas le capitaine de l'équipe s'approcher de lui et le saisir par les aisselles. Surpris de se retrouver dans les airs, Matt lâcha son magazine et Green Lantern se retrouva face contre l'herbe. L'adolescent châtain était en train de rire comme un dément et le jeune garçon pouvait sentir une odeur d'alcool assez forte.

"-Dans la piscine ?!, demanda Camden, le frère d'Isaac, au reste de l'équipe.  
-Non !, protesta le garçon dans les airs.  
-Oui !, clamèrent les autres membres."

Matt continua de crier qu'il ne voulait pas et essaya de se débattre, mais le jeune homme qui le retenait était plus âgé et plus fort que lui. Sean finit par le balancer vers la piscine, et Matt eut l'impression de voler. Le temps sembla s'arrêter alors qu'il vit la surface se rapprocher de lui. Et soudain, il sentit l'eau sur ses jambes avant que son corps n'entre complètement dans la piscine.

L'eau avait beau être chaude, sa peau était gelée. Il se sentait comme paralysé dans ce milieu aquatique ; il l'avait toujours été, c'était son talon d'Achille. Son père lui avait promis de lui apprendre à nager l'été prochain pourtant. Il essaya de remonter à la surface, secoua ses bras et battit des jambes, mais sa tête ne voulait pas rester à l'air libre. Il se noyait. Sous l'eau il n'arrivait pas à entendre quoi que ce soit mis à part le sang battant dans ses oreilles ; lorsqu'il arrivait à mettre la tête à l'extérieur, le son du rire des invités lui parvenait au cerveau.

"-Je peux pas nager, essaya-t-il de crier en crachotant. Je ne sais pas nager, aidez-moi !"

Mais personne ne venait. Ils se fichaient de lui. Se souvenaient-ils au moins qu'il était là ?

Ses yeux attaqués par le chlore virent des jambes entrelacées au milieu des bulles qu'il faisait en se débattant, avant de ne plus rien voir à part les ténèbres. Ses poumons commençaient à brûler sérieusement, il fallait qu'il respire ou il allait mourir. Il essaya de demander de l'aide une nouvelle fois, mais seule l'eau rentra par ses voies respiratoires et il s'étouffa. Il partait maintenant vers le fond de la piscine, incapable de bouger plus longtemps. Ses yeux se voilaient, son cerveau sombrait dans le coma. Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un lui attraper le col du T-shirt et tirer de toutes ses forces. Etait-ce la Mort qui était aussi violente ? Arrachait-elle les âmes comme ça ? L'eau ressortit de ses poumons lorsqu'il crachota, et ses yeux virent une forme floue. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, mais il entendait quelqu'un lui parler. Il put enfin constater que c'était l'entraîneur de l'équipe -ainsi que le père d'Isaac- qui était penché au-dessus de lui.

"-Tu ne dis rien à personne, c'est compris !?, lui ordonna-t-il. Franchement, quel petit débile de ton âge ne sait pas nager ?!

Matt sentit une odeur d'alcool émaner de sa bouche ; visiblement les nageurs n'étaient pas les seuls à faire la fête.

-Tu ne diras rien, petit crétin !, lui répéta l'adulte d'un ton autoritaire."

Sa main tenait fortement le bras du garçon et il commençait à lui faire mal à le secouer de la sorte. Il avait bien compris. Il ne fallait rien qu'il dise, qui pourrait tâcher la réputation du coach ou de ses joueurs. Matt se releva avec difficulté et tituba un peu en essayant de s'en aller. Il était encore sonné, son coeur reprenait un rythme normal et ses poumons lui permettaient de respirer comme avant. Un dernier coup d'oeil en arrière lui permit de voir un rideau se replacer devant l'une des fenêtres du deuxième étage, mais il oublia son magazine de super-héros dans le jardin. De toute façon à quoi cela lui aurait-il servi ? Il n'aimait plus les supers héros. Il avait failli mourir et ni Green Lantern, ni Batman n'étaient venus le sauver. Le méchant de l'histoire avait gagné, et personne ne semblait s'en soucier.

Matt était ruisselant, ses vêtements collaient à sa peau d'enfant et ses chaussures faisaient un bruit désagréable à chacun de ses pas. Il avait toujours aimé regarder le ciel lorsque l'été approchait, mais ce soir-là il lui semblait moche. Tout lui semblait moche.

Les jours qui avaient suivi avaient été douloureux pour lui. Tous les soirs, il avait fait cet horrible rêve où personne ne venait le secourir lorsqu'il se noyait. Tous les soirs il mourrait, et finissait par se réveiller en larmes. Il avait renoncé à dormir, au bout d'un certain temps. Pourquoi revivre tous les soirs la même chose ? Il finirait juste par devenir fou.

Conscients que leur fils souffrait d'un mal être, les parents de Matt l'avaient envoyé consulter un psy, et il était ressorti avec un bel inhalateur pour contrer ses crises d'angoisses. Le garçon brun avait à peine onze ans, mais il savait très bien qu'un simple objet ne suffirait jamais à calmer sa peur. Il allait vivre avec toute sa vie. À moins qu'il ne mette fin à ses jours ? Il y avait déjà pensé plusieurs fois. Il lui manquait juste le courage.

Le jeune garçon avait grandi et s'était trouvé un nouvel intérêt. Certes la photographie ne l'aidait pas à oublier totalement ce qu'il avait vécu, mais elle lui permettait de s'évader pendant un certain temps. C'était sa drogue à lui, une substance licite qui ne lui vaudrait jamais un séjour en prison. Il aimait ça, prendre des photos de ce qui l'entourait ; à travers les images il trouvait le monde extérieur beau, à nouveau. Ses parents, voyant qu'il semblait aller mieux avec ce passe-temps faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour lui trouver les objectifs adéquats, même si certains coûtaient cher. Il le savait, et en profitait peut-être un peu, même si ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses intentions.

Et après quelques années à prendre des photos de son petit monde, il trouva un nouveau sujet à mitrailler. Elle était d'une beauté indescriptible ; ses cheveux noirs étaient parfaits, et ses yeux marron reflétaient son intelligence. Matt était amoureux de son sourire, même si elle ne le montrait pas souvent. Et son nom, aussi doux qu'une caresse faite par une plume ; il filait entre ses lèvres chaque fois qu'il le chuchotait : Allison Argent. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la photographier, souvent à son insu pour obtenir une image reflétant la réalité. Il n'avait pas voulu venir dans le lycée de Beacon Hills, de peur de retrouver M. Lahey, et de suffoquer à nouveau, mais il s'était dit qu'il fallait qu'il batte ses vieux démons ; et il ne le regrettait pas, il avait pu croiser la plus jolie créature du monde.

Malheureusement pour lui, elle n'était pas du tout intéressée par lui. Pourquoi ? Il était gentil, il était plutôt mignon et avait de bonnes notes. Pourquoi ne l'aimait-elle donc pas ? Pourquoi sortait-elle avec Scott McCall ? Il n'était pas aussi spécial que Matt, alors pourquoi lui ?

Il n'avait pas encore envie de se taire, il ne voulait pas qu'on le muselle encore une fois. Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais n'en trouvait jamais l'occasion. Il n'avait même jamais trouvé le bon moment pour lui parler. Sauf ce jour-là. Allison se rendait à l'enterrement de sa tante, et Matt avait le casier juste à côté d'elle. Il la vit sortir une robe noire et la complimenta. Elle lui rendit la pareille en désignant son appareil photo. Il s'en alla, la voyant légèrement troublée, et ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il la reverrait bientôt.

Sur le chemin menant au cimetière, Matt ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Allison. Il s'imaginait aller la réconforter après la cérémonie. Ça lui ferait forcément gagner des points auprès d'elle.

Il était maintenant arrivé, son appareil photo était prêt à mitrailler la scène plusieurs fois, pour pouvoir prendre les meilleurs clichés possibles. C'était quand même un peu gênant pour lui de prendre des photos d'un cimetière où allait être enterrée une folle psychopathe, mais s'il pouvait en vendre quelques-unes à des journaux, cela valait le coup. Beaucoup d'autres photographes étaient présents pour l'occasion, la partie allait serrée, seuls les plus rapides pourraient vendre leurs clichés.

Matt sorti son appareil et commença son travail ; les premières images qu'il prit furent de la tombe creusée de Kate Argent. Il fit bien vite le tour des cibles pour son objectif, tout comme les autres personnes présentes. Les paparazzis commençaient à s'ennuyer, il ne se passait rien pour l'instant. L'adolescent décida donc de prendre des photos de la foule, cela pourrait toujours lui servir. Alors qu'il cherchait les meilleurs plans, il manqua de lâcher son appareil. Son sang se glaça, sa bouche se crispa, et il fut incapable de bouger. Le souffle court, il observait l'homme qui avait contribué à sa mort. M. Lahey se tenait là, debout dans la foule, insouciant du mal qu'il avait fait. L'adolescent prit une photo de lui, incapable de faire plus pour l'instant ; il avait trop peur pour bouger, il ne voulait pas qu'il vienne encore le menacer, l'obligeant à garder la bouche fermée. Matt le vit se déplacer pour prendre un appel téléphonique ; il s'éloigna du groupe et entama une discussion animée. Le garçon recommença à respirer de nouveau. Il était au bord des larmes, incapable de se contrôler. Mais cette fois-ci il n'avait pas peur ; ce sentiment qui l'avait poursuivi pendant toutes ces années s'était transformé en colère. Il voulait faire payer cet homme horrible. Le faire payer pour sa mort.

Le brun n'eut pas plus le temps de réfléchir, il était poussé de tous les côtés par les paparazzis, car les Argent arrivaient. Les trois membres s'avancèrent, fiers malgré la honte qui les rongeait, et impassibles devant les insultes que certains leur lançaient. Malgré les policiers présents pour empêcher les débordements de la part des spectateurs, Matt réussit à se faufiler sous la barrière qui le retenait lorsqu'un représentant des forces de l'ordre tourna le dos. Il s'accroupit et commença à faire des photos des Argent. Enfin, surtout d'Allison.  
Soudain une main s'abattit sur son objectif et lui arrache du cou, lorsqu'il se releva il vit un homme d'un certain âge le regarder avec les sourcils froncés. Il lui demanda si son engin coûtait cher, avant de lui exploser sa carte mémoire. L'adolescent soupira en regardant les vestiges de la pièce mourant entre ses mains.

Il passa de l'autre côté de la barrière, et se dit que c'était fini pour lui aujourd'hui ; avec un peu de chance il pourrait récupérer ses données.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, ses parents étaient prêts à passer à table.

"-Matt, on va manger, tu viens ?, lui demanda sa mère en passant la tête par l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

-Non, j'ai pas faim, lui répondit l'adolescent avant de monter dans sa chambre et de s'y enfermer."

Il alluma son ordinateur et se pencha sur sa carte mémoire. Il passa quelques minutes dessus, avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait perdu toutes ses photos. Grand bien lui avait pris de vider le contenu de son appareil avant de partir au cimetière, il se félicitait sur ce coup-là. Les heures défilèrent, et il alla enfin se coucher. S'il s'endormit sur des images d'Allison, qui virevoltaient dans sa tête, il fit un cauchemar horrible pendant la nuit. M. Lahey était à nouveau en train de le menacer et il recrachait de l'eau par la bouche. Il entendait à nouveau ses paroles dures, qui l'obligeaient à se taire. Matt se réveilla en sueur en plein milieu de la nuit ; son coeur battait à s'en faire exploser les ventricules, sa tête était embrumée et il avait l'impression de voir des ombres bouger dans sa chambre. Pourtant lorsqu'il alluma sa lumière, la main tremblante, il ne vit rien que le vide de la pièce où il se trouvait. Le garçon se rendormit avec difficulté, trop effrayé de cauchemarder à nouveau.

Le lendemain Matt avait un entraînement de crosse. Il était fier d'être dans l'équipe, même si jusque-là il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce sport. Ce jour-là McCall semblait particulièrement agressif, il avait shooté pas mal de monde en sortant des buts, y compris Matt. Et si l'adolescent ne s'était pas trompé, il avait senti chaque joueur qu'il avait fauché. McCall avait vraiment un pète au casque, selon lui ; et Jackson Whittemore était un cachotier. Il avait tenu à lui emprunter une caméra efficace dans le noir. Matt n'allait certainement pas finir l'année dans les meilleures conditions possibles, il en avait le sentiment.  
Pendant l'entraînement, des policiers vinrent arrêter Isaac, et la nouvelle tomba comme une bombe pour le jeune photographe. M. Lahey s'était fait assassiner. Matt était désolé pour Isaac, qui se retrouvait tout seul, mais une immense joie emplissait son coeur. Enfin le coach avait été puni pour son acte de cruauté, enfin la justice avait été faite.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il était heureux ; son ennemi était vaincu. Les supers héros de son enfance avaient fait leur travail. Sa bonne humeur ne dura pas longtemps, Jackson lui demanda de le rejoindre chez lui pour qu'il lui passe sa caméra. Matt soupira et rejoint l'adolescent chez lui.  
La maison était jolie, bien qu'un peu superficielle. Le co-capitaine de l'équipe de crosse l'attendait sur les marches de l'entrée. Quand le photographe lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire, il eut le droit à un "mêle toi de tes oignons !" et décida de ne pas poser plus de questions.  
Lorsqu'il se retourna, il crût voir une lumière filtrer dans la maison des Lahey. Mais n'était-elle pas censé être scellée ? L'adolescent secoua la tête en signe de négation, ce n'était pas son problème si des gens venaient fouiner dans les maisons, il avait autre chose à faire. Comme par exemple espionner ce que Jackson faisait avec sa caméra.

L'adolescent alla s'installer confortablement dans sa voiture et se connecta à son appareil grâce à son téléphone. Jackson était un gros blaireau s'il pensait que Matt n'allait pas enquêter sur cet emprunt.  
Le blond alluma enfin l'engin et alla se vautrer sur son lit.

"-Je savais bien que tu allais faire une vidéo porno …, se dit le garçon en soupirant."

Il continua de regarder, pendant un moment, mais finit par s'endormir. Il ne se passait rien de passionnant et sa nuit précédente avait été courte. Il se réveilla plusieurs minutes après, et quelque chose attira son regard sur son portable. Jackson était en train de se transformer. En monstre vert. Beaucoup moins grand que Hulk, mais tout aussi effrayant. Matt resta sans bouger pendant quelques minutes, avant d'entendre du bruit derrière sa voiture. Des bruits de pas puissants. Ou plutôt des bruits de pattes. Dans son rétroviseur il le vit. Il vit l'étrange créature, il entendit son sifflement et lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur elle, il comprit enfin. C'était comme si elle lui parlait, comme si elle lui racontait le meurtre de M. Lahey. La bête l'avait tué pour lui, elle l'avait vengé. Matt était son maître, et le simple fait de poser sa main contre cette fenêtre, la séparant de la patte griffue du gros lézard, lui permit de le comprendre. Le lien entre eux était formé, l'adolescent pouvait demander tout ce qu'il voulait à la créature, elle s'exécuterait pour lui.

Matt retourna chez lui, laissant le lézard vengeur seul. Dans sa tête un million d'idées de revanche bouillonnaient.  
Le lendemain il alla chez Tucker, le premier membre de l'équipe contre lequel il voulait se venger. Il était garagiste à présent, et trop occupé par son travail, il ne vit pas Matt le photographier et souhaiter sa mort plus que tout.

Les nuits du photographe étaient maintenant remplies de rêves paisibles. Il savait qu'il obtenait ce qu'il voulait. Il commençait à se sentir apaisé.  
Pendant la journée il parlait à Allison, qui semblait s'intéresser de plus en plus à lui-même si elle gardait une certaine distance entre eux. Mais il s'en fichait, il continuait de la photographier à son insu et cette vie lui allait très bien pour le moment.

La nouvelle venait de tomber, Tucker était mort. Matt se réjouissait dans sa chambre, l'heure était venue de prendre de nouvelles photos. Bennett et sa jolie moto furent les suivants.  
Matt pensa très fort à sa mort, et le lézard le liquida, ôtant sa pitoyable vie de ses griffes empoisonnées.

Le photographe était heureux, sa puissance était infinie. Il devenait un super héros, vengeant sa mort par le biais d'une bête qu'il contrôlait. Il avait enfin le pouvoir de diriger sa vie. Il n'avait plus peur à présent, c'était au tour de ses ennemis de trembler.

Il se sentait plus sûr de lui que jamais, il proposa même à Allison de sortir avec lui à une fête. Enfin, ça c'est ce qui arriva après qu'il ait tué Sean. Ils avaient moins rit, sa copine et lui, que la fois où ils avaient jeté un garçon dans une piscine alors qu'il ne savait pas nager.  
Pourtant ce jour-là dans les vestiaires, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange ; sur son flanc droit était apparue une plaque écailleuse. Matt n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était, et il commençait à se poser des questions.

Mais une chance d'obtenir les informations qu'il désirait s'offrit bien vite à lui. Alors que McCall et Whittemore se battaient pour une raison inconnue, Matt récupéra une tablette par terre. Il transféra les données sur sa propre tablette avant de se faire coller injustement par son professeur de chimie.  
L'heure de colle avait lieu dans la soirée, et ils avaient ordre de rester dans la bibliothèque. C'était parfait, le photographe allait pouvoir étudier ce document.

"-Kanima …, souffla-t-il en lisant la traduction proposée. "

Allison le regarda de travers. L'avait-elle entendu ? Peut lui importait, tant qu'elle ne le prenait pas pour un psychopathe.  
Le nouveau plan de Matt était simple, il fallait qu'il passe inaperçu auprès de la bande de McCall, qui ne jouait pas franc-jeu. Ils semblaient plus informés sur la question du surnaturel que ce qu'ils laissaient présager. L'adolescent fit tout son possible pour paraître innocent. Il proposa des chips à Jackson, qui était son arme dans cette lutte et essaya de rester le plus neutre possible. Dans la seconde partie du plan il devait tout simplement ordonner au lézard de paralyser le plus de monde possible. Lui y compris.  
Le message était passé, McCall et ses bouffons allaient obligatoirement arrêter de poursuivre son Kanima.

Alors qu'il était à l'hôpital pour faire soigner sa paralysie, Matt en profita pour rendre une petite visite à Jessica. Elle avait été épargnée par Jackson, mais Matt n'en ferait pas autant. Cette lueur de peur dans les yeux de la fille lorsqu'il l'avait étouffée, c'était jouissif. Elle souffrait à son tour, après avoir vu son mari se faire lapider par sa bête de combat.

Quelques jours plus tard, Matt emmenait Allison à la soirée underground. Sa prochaine cible était là-bas et il ne manquerait pas de le faire remarquer au Kanima. La soirée se passait assez mal. McCall était là et Allison ne faisait que de lui tourner autour.  
Mais Matt avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il avait pu embrasser Allison. Il s'était excusé pour l'avoir fait, certes, et elle était partie en le laissant seul, mais au moins il l'avait embrassée.  
Et Jackson avait tué Kara, l'organisatrice de la soirée. C'était bien fait pour elle.

Sur le chemin du retour, Matt était un peu gêné. La petite brune ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé et un grand froid était palpable, même si Allison tentait de le cacher.  
Matt sortit de la voiture et était presque arrivé devant sa porte quand il s'aperçut de l'absence de son sac. Il était resté dans le véhicule, et lorsqu'il revint le chercher, la jeune fille regardait ses photos. Il se mordit la lèvre, elle n'était pas censé les voir. Il tenta de cacher son jeu et l'invita à en voir de plus jolies chez lui, mais elle refusa et partit rapidement.

Matt était en colère. Elle n'aurait jamais dû regarder ces photos. Pas tout de suite. Pas tant qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas. Il fulmina dans sa chambre, mécontent de ne pas avoir eu ce qu'il voulait.

Puis ce fut la fête de Lydia. Son anniversaire était un grand moment et le photographe avait décidé d'y aller. Il avait envie de voir Allison. Elle lui manquait un peu.  
Lorsqu'il la trouva, il essaya de s'expliquer au sujet des photos, mais elle ne voulait pas l'écouter. Elle le rejetait. Et en plus elle venait de lui faire une prise de kung-fu, lui retournant le bras.  
Elle se prenait pour qui celle-là ? Elle aurait dû être honorée d'être aimée par une sorte de dieu. Oui Matt était comme un dieu qui avait une puissance incroyable, et elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Elle était toujours amoureuse de McCall. Ce monstre. Ce loup-garou.  
Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, un petit comique eut la bonne idée d'attraper le photographe par derrière alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la brune. Tous les invités avaient l'air défoncés, et ce petit crétin, aidé d'un copain à lui, le poussa dans la piscine. Matt avait protesté, mais ils avaient continué. Une fois de plus il rentrait dans ce milieu aquatique hostile. Il se noyait et avait beau appeler à l'aide, personne ne venait. Personne sauf Jackson. Son fidèle serviteur. Il le tira hors de l'eau, et défia la foule du regard.

Matt les regarda tous d'un air haineux avait de s'éloigner, ruisselant de tout son être. McCall et Stilinski l'avaient vu. Ils avaient compris que c'était lui le maitre du Kanima. Ils le suivirent jusqu'à sa voiture, et le lézard s'enroula autour des jambes de l'adolescent.  
Bouillonnant de rage le photographe les défia du regard. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'approcher, ils se feraient mettre en pièce par la créature surpuissante qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Matt finit par s'en aller de la fête. Il roula vite et rentra chez lui à la hâte. Il envoya valser des objets dans sa chambre, hurla comme un diable et se retint de frapper dans les murs. Il s'était fait démasquer, tout ça à cause de deux crétins qui trouvaient ça drôle d'envoyer des gens dans l'eau. C'était une farce minable. Quand allaient-ils enfin s'en rendre compte ?

Il ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il alla s'emparer de l'arme de son père et fila au poste de police, son arme vivante sur les talons.  
Après une petite frayeur faite aux deux Stilinski ainsi qu'à McCall, et après que Jackson se soit chargé des agents de police, Matt maitrisa la situation. Le petit meneur du groupe de loups garous arriva, mais ce n'était pas un problème pour l'adolescent, le Kanima allait se charger de lui.  
Le photographe se fit un plaisir d'envoyer Stiles sur le gros grincheux qui venait de s'étaler par terre, et il en profita pour leur lancer une petite vanne du genre "Vous êtes mignons tous les deux ", même si il ne savait pas du tout les liens qui les unissaient. Il ne réfléchissait plus vraiment, seul son instinct de survie le guidait.  
Madame McCall fut elle aussi neutralisée lorsqu'elle arriva. Puis Matt emmena McCall un peu plus loin, et ils discutèrent. Le maitre du Kanima le trouvait vraiment stupide et ne manqua pas de lui répéter plusieurs fois pendant qu'il lui racontait son histoire. De toute façon il s'en fichait de lui, il ne voulait qu'Allison.  
Cette dernière finit justement par apparaître, le menaçant avec un arc, ou peut-être bien une arbalète. Matt laissa son précieux camarade régler l'affaire. Lui il préférait prendre la fuite pour mieux revenir plus tard.  
Tout du moins c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu faire, si le vieux Argent qui lui avait bousillé sa carte mémoire ne l'avait pas empoigné et trainé de force près de la rivière.

Le garçon essaya de se débattre, mais l'homme était plus fort que lui. Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait la puissance d'un dieu pourtant !

Sa tête se retrouva plongée dans l'eau froide de la rivière. Il n'était pas question d'appeler à l'aide, personne ne viendrait. Personne n'était jamais venu pour lui. Et une fois de plus il était confronté à sa plus grande peur. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, il ne voyait rien à part l'eau sombre et le froid l'engourdissait. La force sur sa nuque était trop importante pour lui, il commença lentement à sombrer. C'était injuste, il allait mourir alors qu'il avait fait le bien. Il allait se noyer alors que c'était un dieu commandant une créature surpuissante.  
C'était le gentil de l'histoire et pourtant, aucun super-héros n'allait venir le sauver. Le méchant gagnait encore. C'est cette pensée qui fut la dernière dans l'esprit de Matthew Daehler, avant que ses poumons ne se remplissent d'eau. C'était vraiment injuste.


End file.
